1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat belt apparatus, and more particularly to a new and improved seat belt extension which provides an elongate length of seat belt adapted to be mounted to an existing seat belt structure.
The seat belt extender disclose extends the three point seat belt and shoulder strap restraint system upward to provide additional space for the user. The seat belt extender is formed of a relatively short length of rigid, non-flexible material which is shaped to be located out away from a person's side and mid-section to accommodate a large or heavy person by providing a more comfort space at the person's mid-section when the three point seat and shoulder strap of an automobile is located across the person.
Accordingly, there is a need for a seat belt extender which can be removably attached to the female receptacle at the free end of the conventional short seat belt and shoulder strap anchor, and which provides for the attachment of the male latch member extending from the longer seat belt and shoulder strap assembly. The present seat belt extender disclosed has a strip of rigid non-flexible material having a male latch member on one end and a female receptacle on the opposite end. The rigid non-flexible body of the extender has a shape which locates an end that attaches to a three point seat belt and shoulder strap out away from an individual's mid-section to provide more comfort space in the mid-section of a large or heavy person. The shape of the seat belt extender may be a concave of V shaped indentation or bend at or near the mid-point. In another embodiment the bend in the extender may have a rounded curve shape or two indentions approximately spaced evenly between the male latch member located at one end and the female receptacle on the other end.
2. Description of Related Art
Seat belts which can be extended to accommodate individuals, including large or heavy individuals or to hold an article in a seat of a moving vehicle are known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,122 to Sachs, et al. discloses a semi-rigid seat belt extender which remains generally upright when secured to the anchor strap to enable a person having limited upper body mobility to easily access the receptacle end of the extender with the tongue of the existing belt and shoulder strap assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,392 to Thibodeau, et al. discloses a backup buckle that is mounted to a vehicle seat belt for offering an alternate release point along the seat belt in vehicles having hard-to-reach seat belt buckles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,841 to Gregg, et al. discloses a seat belt extension for extending a seat belt while preventing twisting of the seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,015 to Merrick, et al. discloses a clamp for relieving the tension in a seatbelt. The clamp is moveable along a track between first and second end stops and includes a movable button which can be pushed to lock the clamp to the seat belt. The clamp can be secured to the seat belt at a first end stop. Subsequent movement by the passenger results in the clamp moving along the track. Upon reseating by the passenger, the clamp will be supported at a support position intermediate of the first and second end stops to provide increased slack in the shoulder portion of the seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,933 to Rouhana, et al. discloses a seat belt extender that includes a shoulder belt and an extender lap belt. The extender shoulder belt has an upper extender end adjustably coupled to the shoulder belt. The extender lap belt has a first lap extender end connected to the lap-shoulder belt junction and a second lap extender end connected to a lower extender end of the extender shoulder belt to form an extender junction which is releasably connected to the vehicle at the normal location of the lap-shoulder belt junction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,187 to Harrison discloses a seat belt extension apparatus which includes a central web with a rear buckle plate and forward buckle assembly which can be secured to an existing seat belt structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,333 to Knight discloses a seat belt adjustment band which is connected the shoulder belt and to the lap belt to change the location of the shoulder belt to keep the shoulder belt from rubbing against the face or neck of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,838 to Carter discloses an attachment for enabling the shoulder belt portion of a restraining device to be adjusted for the comfort of the wearer. The attachment slidably engages the lap belt portion of the restraint device by clamping elements associated with the rear face. An elongated hook member disposed on the front face slidably engages the shoulder belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,367 to Lisenby discloses an auxiliary strap which extends vertically between and interconnects the lap belt and a medial portion of the shoulder belt to deflect the shoulder belt downwardly and away from the neck of the passenger.